Portraits ou l'avis snapien
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: Un lavis barbouillé sur le fuyant Severus Snape, oui car il peut être possible malgré tout de le fixer sur toile de fond. Cadeau pour Septentrion1970. thème : portrait Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Portraits ou L'avis Snapien**

****

_**Un lavis barbouillé sur le fuyant Severus Snape, oui car il est bien possible de le fixer sur toile de fond. (Cadeau pour Septentrion1970. thème : portrait) Drabbles.**_

_**disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Jk Rowling.**_

_**Rating : K**_

* * *

Avec l'accord de la Miss à qui ces Drabbles sont dédiés et que j'embrasse au passage , je poste ces quelques vignettes écrites depuis bien longtemps.

Bonne lecture.

_**oOoOOoOo**_

_dans le cas présent :_

**_Pairing : SS/HG mais Ron en Guest star ! et pas des moindres._**

* * *

THEME 1 : Portrait craché. 

"Gouzi gouzi.. Il est meugnon le petit.. Fais risette à Tonton Ronnie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te ressemble Hermione, hallucinant !"

Agitation de poings rosés. Vue plongeante sur une bouche vagissante. "Oiiiiiiinnn !" s'époumone le nouveau-né.

"Oulàlà non. Quel braillard ! Comme son père ! Heureusement, il n'a pas hérité votre nez Snape, il est sauf ! Puis, Herm' tu lui enseigneras l'hygiène dentaire !" Ron remet l'enfant au berceau sous le rire nerveux de la maman.

Severus l'en sort, possessif.

Silence du marmot. Fierté paternelle : "Ah, quelle prestance ! Comme papa !"

"Ça pue ! Il a fait là, non ?"

* * *

_(sans commentaire, ahem )_

_les prochaines vignettes n'ont pas de rapport avec celle-ci._

_à bientôt pour la suite, bidi_


	2. Chapter2

**Portraits ou L'avis Snapien**

* * *

_**Un lavis barbouillé sur le fuyant Severus Snape, oui car il est bien possible de le fixer sur toile de fond. (Cadeau pour Septentrion1970. thème : portrait) Drabbles.**_

_**oOoOOoOo**_

* * *

_**disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Jk Rowling.**_

_**Pairing : SS/HG**_

_**Rating : K**_

* * *

« _L'art n'est pas un amour légitime ; on ne l'épouse pas, on le viole_. »

Edgar Degas

* * *

THEME 2 : Fashion Sevy. _Argumentation._

Il regarde son mur ; au-dessus : la cheminée fumante.

Hermione supplie :

"C'est très tendance, Severus !"

"Non !" refuse-t-il encore, catégorique, se stoppant devant l'âtre.

Quelle idée grotesque de se faire représenter pour trôner au cœur de leur salon ! Juste pour faire comme les autres ! De quoi aurait-il l'air ?

"C'est comme tes réunions de bonne femme où tu blablates bougies parfumées devant une soupe au potiron. D'ailleurs ça pue, pour parler crûment ! Ça empeste le rôti ! Alors, non ! Que ce soit la mode ou pas!"

"Euhm... Ce n'est pas une bougie, chéri. C'est ta robe…"

**oOo**

THEME 2 : Fashion Sevy. _ambush_

Il est fixé par un regard pétillant. Le cercle parfait des lunettes brille malicieusement.

Il le nargue, ce foutu tableau !

Le voilà dans le seul lieu où il s'attendait à ne pas être confronté à cette narcissique mode portraitiste. Il lui est déjà dur d'accepter des invitations à dîner, mais lorsque de surcroît il faut supporter le regard narquois de son hôtesse à table et en peinture, quel calvaire !

Il s'efforce de river ses yeux sur son assiette.

Il agit simplement comme s'il ne voyait ces regards de connivence lancés à Hermione.

Minerva ne perd rien pour attendre !

**oOo**

THEME 2 : Fashion Sevy _Merchandising._

Sa femme a gagné…

Il se plie à sa volonté. Il en est là : à prostituer sa contenance sur toile de fond ! Ignominieux !

Il ne se remettra jamais de ce coup dur.

Mais, Hermione sourit, apaisée, confiante, fière aussi.

Peut-être cela vaut-il la peine ?

Le peintre relève ses yeux observateurs. Il les fixe sur son nez. Severus plisse la bouche. Qu'est-ce que ce regard perplexe ? Il ne trouve pas son nez caractériel ? Hermione serre sa main. Elle lui sourit. Amoureusement.

Les narines frémissantes, Severus pose. Oui, ça vaut la peine…

**oOo**

THEME 2: Fashion Sevy _Delivery._

Minerva l'observe. Pensive.

Hermione baisse la tête. Piteuse.

Lui la relève. Pas peu fier.

Une bougie parfumée à la citrouille embaume la pièce. Le feu chante ses crépitements et éclaircit le tableau accroché en place d'honneur.

"Magnifique ! Juste magnifique !" s'écrie-t-il, en admiration.

Ses yeux révèlent l'intensité tumultueuse de son être, sa bouche sa fierté désarmante et son nez se bossèle d'une arrogance stylisée. Severus y a mis toute son émotion. Comme le voulaient Hermione et ce peintre !

Au coin d'une narine peinte, une tache blanche.

Morve.

Car oui, même en peinture, Severus emmerde le monde !

* * *

_une petite série dans laquelle l'avis de Severus compte beaucoup!_

_merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !_

_encore deux vignettes à venir!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Portraits ou L'avis Snapien**

* * *

_**Un lavis barbouillé sur le fuyant Severus Snape, oui car il est bien possible de le fixer sur toile de fond. (Cadeau pour Septentrion1970. thème : portrait) Drabbles.**_

_**oOoOOoOo**_

* * *

_**disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Jk Rowling.**_

_**Pairing : SS/RL**_

_**Rating : K**_

* * *

Petite vignette inhabituelle dans le sens où je me suis essayée à un pairing nouveau pour moi. bonne lecture !

* * *

**THEME 3 :**** La lune au soleil**

Il s'assure d'avoir verrouillé la porte. Qu'on le trouve en ces lieux, une salle éblouissante de lumière aux antipodes de ses cachots chéris, serait une calamité… Quant à son accoutrement, une blouse beige tâchée de couleurs…

"Brr", frissonne Severus à ces pensées.

Mais il est seul, alors il se laisse aller à sa passion secrète. Palette dans une main, pinceau dans l'autre, il barbouille une toile à sa fantaisie.

Etrangement, celles finies se ressemblent toutes. Y figure une lune ronde, et un loup-garou rendant l'arme aux pieds d'un lycéen aux traits épurés.

Remus Lupin vaut bien que Severus aime honteusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Portraits ou L'avis Snapien**

* * *

_**Un lavis barbouillé sur le fuyant Severus Snape, oui car il est bien possible de le fixer sur toile de fond. (Cadeau pour Septentrion1970. thème : portrait) Drabbles.**_

_**oOoOOoOo**_

* * *

_**disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Jk Rowling.**_

_**Pairing : SS center**_

_**Rating : K**_

* * *

petite citation que je trouvais appropriée : "_Un portrait, c'est une empreinte directe du vécu sur le temps_."

René Huyghe

* * *

THEME 4 : Au service de l'art

- Lunard, mon look est ringard ?

Snape se demande encore le pourquoi des surnoms dont s'affuble la bande à Potter. Ridicule ! Comme cette nouvelle demande dudit gryffondor :

- Ou alors mes cheveux sont trop bruns, hein, Patmol ?

Black compatit au désarroi de son pote en prise à des questions existentielles.

- Queudver…Jure que c'est pas à cause des lunettes qu'Evans refuse de sortir avec moi…

Snape n'a aucune réponse mais une solution à ses problèmes esthétiques.

Son poing percute le nez de Potter. Le tord.

Gratuitement, il lui refait le portrait.

Et temporairement le rend muet. Merlin merci !

* * *

voilà, c'est avec cette bulle qui m'avait amusé à l'écriture que se finit la tournée sur le théme PORTRAIT !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt!

bidi


End file.
